


Tailing the Vases

by LadySlytherclaw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, References to Supernatural (TV), Shapeshifter!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherclaw/pseuds/LadySlytherclaw





	Tailing the Vases

Idiot #5 comes racing at me, thinking he’s gonna do better than the unconscious men surrounding me. Idiots number 6 & 7 coming racing at me from the sides, guessing that i can’t fight all of them at once. I couldn’t believe the solo mission had turned out this way. Me kicking these random dudes’ asses while the others were waiting at the tower for the vial. 

I use my powers to an extent to grow a prehensile tail that would work in combination of my arms and legs to beat off advances of idiot #7. As I was bashing the head of idiot #6 to end this stupid fighting sequence, I got a call from Bucky asking how much longer I would take since, I had said I would be back 2 days ago. “I’ll be back in a few hours. The thing is safe.” I say to him, being incredibly vague about what I had done to get a small vial of something even I couldn’t recognize. 

“Okay. I’ll see you when you finally get back from this stupid mission. How did you manage to spend 3 months in Milan?” He asked, wanting to see how much I had spent on random designer stuff. 

“I shopped the first couple of days and then began to reintegrate myself into the system. I bought a couple of things for the team.” 

“What’s the damage on this extravagant shopping trip?” 

“Um… I think a few thousand euros. Eh. Tony will deal with it. Speaking of Tony, did he put you up to this?” I asked, wanting to confirm my guess on Stark manipulating him. 

“Totally not.” He says, loud enough for the others to hear. “Yeah. Of course he did,” He continues, murmuring quietly. “He wanted to know how much more he had to pay this year.”

Of course the billionaire paid in yearly installments to the credit card company. The extravagant purchases of the team often happened on solo missions to out of the way places. Stark needed at least a few months to account for the purchase and maintain his status. 

I headed back to the jet to make my way back to base so I could finally be home with Bucky. I continued the call on the ships internal speakers so I wouldn't have to end the call just yet. I was planning on making this call last the entire trip even with me being falling down asleep. I had since forgotten about my tail which was still on my torso. 

"You need to sleep, doll. There'll be a long debriefing and an interrogation by Stark. He maybe able to make you pay for the gifts yourself." He starts talking softer. "I said part of that for Tony's benefit." He paused and started walking away from the team. "Also, we have a couple of other things we could do."

"Let's binge Supernatural so I can catch up on all the episodes I've missed the past couple of months. I need to find out what has happened after Dean met up with Benny." I said enthusiastic about getting home quickly. 

"I swear, you're more in love with Sammy than you are with me." 

"I can't help it. I love that stupid show. I need to find out if Andrea gets avenged."

“‘K, fine. We’ll binge after you finish the mandatory after-mission stuff,” he said reluctantly. 

“Yes! ‘K, so, I desperately need some sleep so I’m gonna pass out and you can disconnect whenever you want.” I stretched myself out on the numerous seats on the left side of the plane so I would be close to the speakers. A sigh came from the other side of the call, telling you that he wanted to talk to you a little bit more. “I will stay up until 3 in the morning talking to you when I get back, ‘k?”

He unhappily obliged saying, “I won’t disconnect for now. If you stay up we can still talk about stupid shit.”

"Yeah, but, I--" I was cut off by Tony yelling in the background. The words were a bit muffled, but, I could make out the words, 'How much did she spend?'

"I desperately need to sleep if I want to marathon Supernatural all night," I continued, unfazed by the yelling in the background.

"FINE THEN," Barnes screeched, trying to be heard over all the yelling. "CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE SHUT UP OVER THERE?! I'M TRYING TO HAVE A DECENT CONVERSATION WITH MY GIRLFRIEND." The team immediately quieted, not wanting to be killed by him in their sleep.

"'Night. See you later on that marathoning date we talked about."

***After a few hours of sleep***

When the jet finally landed, I exhaled sharply. I would finally be able to get back to my incredibly comfortable bed and my walking, talking heater. 

Astonishingly, there was no one near the landing pad to greet me as I nearly fell over from exhaustion. The short nap had done nothing to wake me up. I traveled downstairs, towards the room I share with Bucky, when I heard an argument arise from the common room. 

“How bad can she be really?” I could hear Pietro say from the other room. 

“You’re too confident. (Y/N) could tear apart mountains with her bare hands you know. And burn villages down with a single glare. Hell, the girl could even topple entire kingdoms down without breaking a sweat.” I came closer to them, being drawn in by my boyfriends voice. “Believe me when I say she can kill you in a second, with elegance and beauty and grace and-“

He stopped abruptly. The room fell silent and all eyes looked to the door, towards me. I clumsily stumbled upon entry. As I did so, a pinkish tint arose on my cheeks, signaling my extreme embarrassment. 

Unluckily, there was a small Qin dynasty vase on a cabinet next to the door. My tail, responded to my embarrassment and knocked it over. “I’ll get a new one, Y/N. Just tell us how the mission went,” Tony said. 

“It went fine but I got you guys some gifts,” I said, raising up a few bags with my left hand.


End file.
